


Waking Moments

by triumphforks



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphforks/pseuds/triumphforks
Summary: Short SOL drabble/future speculation of University aged Hiroto and Tatsuya.





	Waking Moments

Movement. He stirred- consciousness slowly rising from the depths of sleep, the last trails of dreaming intercut with waking information. Hot; it was too hot beneath the duvet, and his throat was dry, begging for drink, but there was more than that. There was movement. Mind still sluggish, still waking, he reached out, searching; feeling at the space where he knew someone should be, and coming up with nothing but the warmth of freshly vacated sheets.

 

He rolled over, reluctantly opening his eyes. Empty? That couldn’t be right. But it was - after that first waking blur and blinking adjustment to the light he saw Hiroto actually up, awake early for once, half undressed and scrounging around for clothes. It was such a rare sight, he decided to stay quiet and watch. Curled on to his side for comfort, he let his eyes linger. There was plenty to catch his attention; dexterous hands, the curve of his body as he moved, relaxed, at ease, the way the light picked up the imperfections on his pale skin… but what was the most enchanting was Hiroto’s expression. It was soft, in an almost careless way. His eyes were searching, but not for reason, not for meaning, just for the mundane, something to wear for the day. His mouth was slightly open, drawing in shallow breath with the slightest of movements, not forced, not measured, but with a mindless ease that seemed to set his whole body at rest.

 

He smiled to himself. And as chance would have it, that was when Hiroto finally decided to look over - and soon noticed he was being watched, the slightest furrowing of brows maring the serenity he had been so admiring.

 

“What?” Defensive. Like he’d been caught out.

“Nothing,” he replied, voice as overtly sweet as his smile. This got a deeper frown, although one that was less guarded, and more disbelieving. “I was just thinking how the others would probably like you more, if they could see you like this.”

A moment's pause, then a grin.

“You want them to see me like this?” Hiroto wasn’t… completely naked, but it was close - and definitely enough to change some of the other’s opinions. Just not in the way one would hope.

“You know what I mean,” he replied, still watching as Hiroto dug through his clothes. He mumbled something to himself (and with a dour expression - there was too great a distance to hear), before finally deciding on something to wear.

“I’m not sure I do,” he said louder, as he pulled on jeans - tight, dark - and brought the rest over to the bed, dropping them on to it and moving to sit on the edge himself. As Hiroto pulled on a shirt he pulled his own way over, lazily dragging himself across the meager distance, and bringing half the sheets along with him.

“You know. Acting like a normal human.” _Skin._ He wanted skin. As Hiroto was distracted fussing over his look he made his move, slipping his hands beneath his shirt, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself in close, with only the thin layer of fabric between them. He traced the lines of his body, lines he knew more by touch than by sight. He rested his head in the nook between neck and shoulder, and listened as their breath fell in synch.

 

This was a closeness only he knew. A Hiroto so completely unguarded, it was almost like he held his very essence, his very being, and being granted the right to protect it for himself. And it was, in many ways, a bliss; but there was still something nagging at him.

 

“Why are you up so early anyway? Are you actually going to turn up to class today?”

Hiroto’s body tensed.

“...Maybe.”

He was unconvinced. And it seemed to signal the end of this short period of calm. Hiroto was tapping at his hands, signalling it was time to let go. And he did so, untangling his arms, leaning back down, but still watching - still watching every movement.

“Where are you going?” He asked, eyes following Hiroto as he picked up the last of his things and made his way to the door. He stopped there, paused, and answered.

“Out.”

“Out where?” His expression seemed to harden, just for a flash, before softening.

“Just out. Don’t worry.” Hiroto smiled, before heading out the door. He was sure that was meant to put him at ease. It wasn’t exactly effective.

“I’m still going to worry!” He shouted after, having propped himself up on his elbows and leaned across the edge of the bed, just to make sure Hiroto could hear. He waited, but there was no reply - and so dropped himself back down on the mattress, stretching out. He wasn’t going to get up if he didn’t have to, and the whole bed was his to enjoy. He was going to take advantage of it. Especially knowing he would be wondering where Hiroto was off to all day.

 

He had almost lulled himself back to sleep when there was a sharp sound, and movement. The door, scraping open. He glanced over, and saw Hiroto returning.

“That was fast,” he said.

“I forgot something,” was the rather flat reply. And he didn’t think anything of it - in fact he was settling back in to the comfort when he found a hand on his face, pulling up his chin, and he was caught in a kiss; inelegant, ungraceful, but warm, and lingering. When Hiroto pulled away, he was grinning. “See you later.”

He grinned back. “See you.”

Hiroto’s hand lingered a moment on his face, brushing over his cheek before pulling away, and leaving once more. He was alone again, left almost sinking in to the softness. And even though he was trying to be worried, his mind kept replaying the earlier waking scene, and that kiss, over and over instead.


End file.
